Disney's Descendants 3: The Video Game
Disney's Descendants 3: The Video Game' ''' is a Adventure games released for Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Games for Windows. based off 2019 TV film ''Disney's Descendants 3. developed by Avalanche Software. published by Disney Interactive. Plot Following from the film, Gameplay The storyline of Descendants 3 is based on the film. Players can play as main characters from the film, including Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Dizzy, Ben, Jane, Celia, Uma, Harry and Gil. The game consists of 20 levels, some of which branch off from the main story of the movie, and features both single-player, and multiplayer play. These features vary based on console. Story Mode There are 11 characters the player can play as, all 6 of the movies' main characters, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Dizzy, Ben, Jane, and one of the 4 supporting characters, Celia, Uma, Harry, and Gil. Carlos is the only character that can double jump. Doug, King Beast, and Chad Charming are voiced by their movie actors. There are 20 levels in Descendants 3. The levels are highly linear, with side paths containing rewards for the completion of mission-style quests (three or five). After completing a level, the player is awarded bonus Auradon Pounds, the game's currency used for purchasing items in the gift shop. The difficulty setting multiplies the bonuses obtained. There are numerous boxes, barrels, and other smashables scattered around the levels. Most contain fairy dust for use in special attacks, but a few contain coins and food. Coins are of either gold or red colors (called Auradon Pounds). In addition to the aforementioned smashables, a source of Auradon Pounds can often be just finding them scattered around, as well as under certain circumstances, enemies. Gold coins are worth 3 pounds and red coins are worth 10 pounds. The player has to fight with fists and swords against multiple enemies, like pirates, guards, athletes, evil trees, and witches, depending on the level the player is in. After an enemy has sustained several hits, a finishing move can be used on them, which, when activated, plays an animation of the currently selected character finishing off the enemy, defeating them instantly, as well as causing them to drop special purple fairy dust. Felled enemies will drop fairy dust that will fill up the three-part special attack meter. Minigames There are 6 minigames in Descendants 3. Playing them does not affect the main game (that is, no bonus Auradon Pounds are awarded). By obtaining a high enough score after each game (the amount varies depending on the game), three different medals are awarded; bronze, silver and gold (in order from lowest to highest). Playable character * Mal * Evie * Carlos * Jay * Ben * Dizzy Tremaine * Jane * Celia Facilier * Uma * Harry Hooks * Gil Levels TBA Bosses * Hades * Cyclops * Ice Dragon * Knights * Audrey (Final Boss) Box Art File:Disney's-Descendants-3-Video-Game-(2019)-Nintendo-Switch.png File:Disney's-Descendants-3-Video-Game-(2019)-PS4.png File:Disney's-Descendants-3-Video-Game-(2019)-Xbox-One.png File:Disney's-Descendants-3-Video-Game-(2019)-Nintendo-3DS.png Category:Games Category:Disney channel video games Category:Games based on movies Category:Avalanche Software Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows Phone games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:Mini games Category:Cancelled Wii U Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Sequels Category:Disney's Descendants